The major goal of this proposal is the continued development and completion of a multistage automated system designed to prescreen cellular material from the female genital tract for detection of cancer and/or its precursors. This includes: A) Further clinical testing of the X-Y-Z multidimensional slit-scan system; B) Completion, testing, and use of the new Z/X'-Y'-Z' multidimensional slit-scan system; C) Development, fabrication, and interface of a fluid sorter to the multidimensional slit-scan system; D) Development, fabrication, and utilization of a second stage processor including cell deposition and analysis stages; E) Continued specimen preparation studies; F) Development of improved specimen delivery techniques; G) Continued parallel static cell and correlation system studies including expansion of the static cell data base; H) Continued improvement of feature extract and utilization; I) Ongoing expansion of the specimen collection network. Additionally, the instrument may provide information useful in subclassification and diagnosis. Supplemental goals are aimed at increasing the information available from multidimensional slit-scanning and extending the technique to other body systems.